Give It A Try
by d00dlequeen15
Summary: When you're the same age as Alvin aka Shred, you'd understand what he feels expecially when he's crushing on a girl- hard! Wendy's still adjusting to the weird tension building between them whenever they approach each other instead of sparking an intellectual war. And Max? He exploded, angry at Shred for it. And he intends to do stupid things too which makes this situation worse.
1. Chapter 1

Alvin's breathing was quiet as usual but he isn't comfortable. It felt awkward and very weird for him. He kept swallowing, getting sweaty hands and even picked up random magazines for the last twenty-five minutes.

Conclusion: He's not his usual self.

Simple yet obvious. And Max noticed it. Howie did but she didn't mention it like it's a big deal. He's like that when he experiences uncomfortable situations and she doesn't want to know it, even if she's curious.

This afternoon, Howie had left by the window as usual, a grin worn on her face. It's a successful ending with their new latest invention; **The Translator 101.**

Howie named it, much to Alvin's dismay. The Translator 101 could identify what kind of language is being used, determine if it's a slang word and such, could translate what the person or _animal_ you don't understand is saying and even use it for translation _obviously_\- from humans to _animals_.

After leaving, Alvin did what was mentioned earlier- picking random magazines. He couldn't focus to at least two magazines. He even tried reading those _Lifestyle _magazinesthat his mom, Diane, forgot to claim but even when it's too easy to understand, he couldn't get it.

Want to know why? His mind is preoccupied... with what? More like _who_.

"Hey Shred." Max' voice finally stopped the train of thoughts. Alvin looked up from his magazine and then greeted back. "Hey Max."

With that, Alvin went back to reading or focusing on what is written, but then later felt someone's weight sit by the foot of his bed. "What?" He asked and sat up properly, leaning on the headboard and eyes still on the magazine he holds.

"Tell me." Max muttered, making Alvin raise an eyebrow in wonder. "Tell you what?"

He heard Max release an audible breath. "I saw it."

Alvin's full concentration from the magazine broke down. His palms began to sweat again instantly and he felt his breathing lose more air than previously. _'Saw what?'_ He asked mentally.

"What do you mean?" Alvin asked and brought down his magazine on his lap. Max stared at him with a face that he uses whenever it's time to give advices. Alvin swallowed at what Max said next.

_"I saw you and Wendy."_

**Wendy... Wendy Chong.**

Alvin stared back at Max' eyes, hoping he was joking and hoping Max didn't realize that his joke is actually true. But no. Max remained still, waiting for him to speak.

And then, his memory started to flow back at yesterday's event- the fight, the touchy subjects, close contacts, awkward staring moment, leaning forward and that unexpected disturbance. Unbelievable, huh?

Max rolled his eyes. "You're having those flashbacks again, aren't you?" He asked.

Alvin answered after a long moment. "How'd you know?" He asked. Max sighed. "Because you do that everytime you think of something. I know you Shred... kinda."

Alvin swallowed and felt a bead of sweat slide down on his forehead. _'Please don't remind me!'_ Alvin mentally screeched and held his magazine tightly.

"Dude, you _almost_ kissed her!"

Silence... then,

"I know."

Two words... only two words... made Max' eyes widened. He looked like he was about to curse, swear, throw a trantum or yell at Alvin, but what he released was just an irritated voice.

"She's your nemesis, Shred. Why can't you understand that!? You two almost kissed-"

_"I know."_ Alvin firmly said again, silencing Max. Max stared at him, surprised at how different Alvin's voice is.

"I know." Alvin repeated in a much more gentler way, his breath coming back to the normal move. Max stood up from Alvin's bed and then crossed his arms. "So what're you planning to do? I mean, bro, you're Alvin Ackerman so maybe you could fix it."

"I don't see the problem here." Alvin suddenly said _again_, making Max surprised, _again._ What is with Alvin today?

"Wha- what's wrong with you dude? You're not acting like yourself." Max muttered, stammering when he began.

"I'm not gonna rub this on your face for many times bro, but you _almost_ kissed _Wendy Chong_, your nemesis. Get the point Shred?"

Alvin's eyes flickered from his hands to Max' eyes. _'Oh God, this is going to get wrong.'_ Max thought like he could predict what Alvin will say just by looking at his eyes.

"Maybe there is something wrong with me..." His voice trailed off a little like he wants to say more but finds it pointless.

Max dropped his arms by his side. "Just... maybe Mister P could help you."

Alvin's hazel eyes lightened for the first time ever since that incident, and then jumped off his bed. He started to do... scienc-y stuff which only made Max think that Alvin is _just_ opening the... computer thing. Whatever it is, Max doesn't really care.

Mister P popped in the screen, a bright smile worn. "Good morning Alvin. Good morning Max."

"It's afternoon." Max corrected and went beside Alvin. Mister P chuckled. "I know. I'm just testing you."

"So," Alvin began and cuts to the point. "I need you to know what my problem is."

Mister P's smile started to fade off. "Is there something wrong? Did you two fight?"

"No." Alvin muttered immediately. "I just don't feel... good- right."

Mister P nodded and then asked. "Uhm, perhaps you could tell me unusual actions you do, symptoms or signs."

Alvin nodded. "My hands sweat when I'm nervous, I keep swallowing, I don't feel comfortable in school and my breath gets caught in my throat... whenever I think of something though."

"Or rather someone." Max mumbled which made Mister P's eyebrows furrow and Alvin shoot him a look.

"Hmm... this seemed to be similar from the previous case you've encountered along with Max." Mister P said, referring to the 'Whoever Quinn picks gets to officially date her' situation which made both boys nod. "Except... this one is a lot... more complicated than before because Max isn't included, and as Max said, _someone_ is included."

Alvin patiently waited and Max bit his lip, tapping the floor with his heel.

"What- or who, rather, are you thinking of anyways?" Mister P asked curiously. Alvin hesitated for a moment... but answered.

"Wendy Chong." He said her name like it souded funny and unfamiliar.

Mister P's eyebrows shot up, which made Max stand up properly in curiousity. "What is it? Did you find out what my problem is?" Alvin asked immediately, getting closer to Mister P.

Mister P nodded slowly. "Do you want me to get straight to the point?"

"Yes." Max instantly answered.

_"You have a __**crush**__ on __**Wendy**__."_

Mister P answered, immediately making Alvin's breath stop. Max' jaw almost dropped low but maintained it because of Mister P's pained face.

"You _might_ even be _in love_ with her, Alvin."

"Dude," Max called Mister P's attention. "This has gotta be an... error or something wrong. There is no way Shred could have a-"

"Max." Alvin cuts what Max was saying and all the attention focused on him. "Max... I... I think he's right."

**(=_=)**

**I wrote this story and 'Smile' because I actually find Alvin Ackerman and Wendy Chong a good pair. They've got similarities and differences, and they're like... Patricia Williamson and Eddie Miller (House of Anubis). They look good together.**

**-d00dlequeen15**


	2. Chapter 2

"What do you mean he's right!?" Max reacted. Alvin stood on his spot meekly, trying to ignore the angry look on Max' face. "Not cool bro!"

"Max," Mister P called. "This is Alvin's problem. Let him figure it out and let him do anything to solve it."

"Again, Mister P." Alvin piped up. "I don't see the problem here."

"Well _we_ see the problem here, _Alvin._" Max firmly muttered, making Alvin frown. What's wrong with having a crush on Wendy Chong? He had seen mushy movies because of his mom, Abbey and Howie and they always have these characters who start by arguing and fighting, then the next thing you know, they fall in love with each other.

Alvin doesn't really understand that but he admits it. Those movies are kind of similar to his situation. Alvin made an apologetic face for Max but Max didn't see his face.

And then, Alvin's emotions started to mix up, his subconscious also speaking up. _'Having a crush on Wendy Chong,'_ he heard, _'is wrong. Can't you realize it!?'_

"I guess having a crush on Wendy _is_ wrong." He mumbled audibly, which made Max nod immediately. "That's it, bro. It is totally wrong."

Alvin sighed and nodded. "I'll... I'll try to fix this."

And with that, Max left the room, making Alvin alone with Mister P.

The next day, Alvin walked into the school building and started to walk towards random hallways. There's still time left... and then he remembered.

He can't believe it! That moment when they almost kissed, Alvin was _super_ confident. He didn't turn his back, didn't even push her away and snap at her. Well, even after the moment was ruined, he had to remain calm to Max because inside, he was mentally screaming for the unexpected disturbance.

He's already experiencing new feelings in his age and he has to admit- he hates it.

He turned to another hallway and continued to walk. Why did he have feelings for her again?

Because of her beauty... her smartness... her good remarks... he even started to _like_ how she _hates_ him.

And another thing that's bothering him, is that he wondered if his feelings just sprouted or was just _hidden._ He remembered the State Academic Bowl event where they both made a truce and teamed up to win that contest.

_"Have some homemade hummus." Wendy encouraged Alvin. "It will recharge your brains." Then she instantly added on purpose. "Even if it won't make you smarter."_

_"We're on the same team, Wendy." Alvin reminded knowingly._

_"Sorry. I just... really hate you." Wendy said with what looks like a tight smile._

_"I know. I hate you too."_

Alvin couldn't help but chuckle a little.

The way the two said those lines to each other, made Alvin think that he _does_ have a hidden feeling for Wendy. He just didn't realize it until now. Heck, he remembered that day Max and Howie tried to figure her out.

_"You gave Wendy flowers?"_

Alvin remembered that _new_ feeling that sprouted in him. He just didn't understand what it is and thought that maybe it's just the problem that Max is distracting Wendy's thoughts for the Academic Bowl.

_"-There is nothing going on with Wendy." Alvin muttered, trying to make Max believe him._

_"There is something going on with Wendy." Howie pipes in, making Max cheer._

_"I knew it! Remember how I knew it?"_

_"The readings don't lie." Howie reminded and glanced from her phone to the two boys. "She's into you!"_

_**"WHAT!?"**__ Both boys blurted._

"A-Alvin!" Someone's voice called from behind. Alvin thought that maybe it's just one of his classmates that's calling another Alvin so he kept walking. Hey! Your name could be the same as others' name. Unique names are cool too but _some_ people change into stuck-up peoples for it. "Alvin, wait up!"

Okay, that definitely sounds familiar yet not a close one to him... so who is it? The memories flooding his mind had departed when that voice called up. He turned around, expecting a female classmate that he isn't very close with. Instead, his heart beat started to beat faster and his breath began to get trapped in his throat, _again_. There, running towards him, is his nemisis.

She held the strap of her shoulder bag and her hair bounced behind her as she ran. Her glasses were almost going to slide down off her nose but she pushed it back up. In her right hand, are two binders; green and blue.

She halted quickly to stop in front of him and swallowed hard. She calmed down for a moment to gain oxygen and her breath began to work normally.

"Alvin," she repeated once again. Alvin hesitated on responding until he decided so. "What is it?"

"Uhm, I'm just going to give this to you." Wendy murmured and brushed back her hair, making Alvin stare. Of course, as Alvin Ackerman, he's still aware and conscious about himself and staring is rude, so he tried to avoid his eyes landing on that beauti- on his nemesis' face.

Wendy handed one of the binders she held to him and opened it, showing a lot of images of mechanical parts for... an invention? "What about this?" He asked and flipped other pages in order to see what are in this binder.

"Mrs Parker told us about the Technolympics event and she said two students of this school should enter it." She explained, referring to what their Robotics teacher said.

Then she looked at Alvin, obviously sheepish. "I- well... I was thi-thinking... that- that maybe we could, uh, enter it... since we're both good... at this kind of things." She stuttered.

Alvin still avoided eye contact. As much as he _wanted_ to look at her, in the eyes too, he can't. He'll just... just stare! _'What is wrong with me?'_ He asked himself mentally.

He thought about it. He thought that in this kind of things- challenges, contests, competitions and what knowledge is part of, Wendy would rather take low-class nerdy geeks that're still smart enough to win the contest with her than Alvin Ackerman- or make a truce with him if life or _death_ depends on it. That's actually an option but it's barely picked. And what now!? She picked him. But why?

"Uhm, it's great Wendy." Alvin said. "But... why me?

"Because... because Mrs Parker chose you." Okay, that is an acceptable reason. What's the freaking problem here anyway? This is getting awkward.

An awkward silence consumed them and Alvin tried to think of something to talk about. But what kept entering his mind, is that 'almost' kiss. It's gonna be more awkward if they talked about it. But little did he know, Wendy was thinking the same thi-

"Shred!" Max exclaimed, running towards the two intelligent students. Alvin had to bite his lip to refrain from doing something he's certainly going to regret.

As soon as Max had stopped beside him, Alvin saw how Max' face fell. Max just saw Wendy... and gave her a bad stare.

"So,_Wendy_. What're you doing here?" Max asked. Alvin had to stop rolling his eyes.

In an instant, Wendy's old self came back. "I'm just trying to get Alvin to join me at the Technolympics Invention Competition. Anything wrong with that?" Wendy rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Just ask me anything original."

"Why him?" Max asked.

"Why do you care, _Max_?" Wendy asked, firmly spitting Max' name like venom.

"Because I'm his bro, _Wendy_." Max simply answered, spitting her name like venom also.

Alvin sighed audibly. "Max, Wendy, please. Not now."

"Yeah, not now when Alvin's having Wendy disease."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Stop it!" Alvin yelled, making both of the stop. Max and Wendy glared at each other for a moment and then stopped, both looking at Alvin now. And when Alvin's eyes landed on Wendy's eyes, he can't comfortably move.

"I- we'll just see if you want to join. See you later at... Chemistry class." Wendy muttered and left, leaving the green binder to Alvin.

Alvin is really... disappointed right now. And why is that?_'That's probably because I haven't eaten yet.'_ Alvin reassured himself, not going to think that that is the right reason. So, he watched Wendy's retreating back, her hair swaying left to right.

Now Max is noticing this. Alvin's eyes are focused on her! Why!? He can not believe this! She's evil and can easily fit the pipe down to hell. Why would ever-glorious Alvin 'Shred' Ackerman _like_ her!? Why is he freaking dumb to notice her!? Well- what are the things Max Asher didn't notice about _her_ anyway!?

"Hey Shred." Max called his attention. It took four more seconds to capture Alvin's attention. Once Wendy turned a corner, Alvin faced Max. "What is it?"

Max took a moment to breathe in and out and then spoke. "What do you want to happen? Be honest with me, bro."

Alvin looked around, thinking what would be the best answer- no, there's no correct answer. What does _he_ want to happen anyways? He could answer it with anything. So he got to be honest.

And he really did not answer in an Alvin Ackerman way.

"I... I... uh, I'm not really- could we just- hold on." Alvin muttered and thought again. Max' eyebrows are furrowed now and he wanted an answer.

"Let's not talk about this right now. Please?" Alvin asked, pleading too. Max wanted answers. He just... he could persuade, convince Alvin to answer him immediately but... but what?

"Sure dude. But we'll talk about that, _later_." Max emphasized the last word, deadly serious. Since when did Max ever get serious? This is just confusing.

Why is Alvin experiencing new various things in life?


	3. Chapter 3

Once Chemistry period arrived, Alvin decided to walk there. He had escaped Max and so far, he can't help but sigh in relief. Max had been going anywhere he went after each classes. It's so annoying because Max kept saying that maybe Wendy has a trick up her sleeve or 'Wendy might pop up' as Max reasoned.

Then, he's starting to think. What if... What if Max... likes him? _'Stupid, Alvin!'_ Alvin mentally slapped himself. _'That's not going to happen.'_ Indeed. Although it is possible. Max is his best bro so that's a relief. That'll not happen... wait... what if... what if Max likes Wendy!? That made jealousy spark in him. Why does he have to feel this kind of emotion?

"Hey Alvin!" Someone greeted behind him... Wendy greeted behind him.

Both of them entered the classroom at the same time and Alvin went to his seat, settling down. Wendy, unexpectedly, sat beside him where his lab partner is supposed to be, and then started.

"Have you decided?" Wendy asked. Alvin blinked and nodded. "Well, it won't be bad to join." He said and then faced her. "So, what's the invention?"

"Uhm, the theme will be Biodeversity and Conservation so it has to do something with water... and I've been think about the- the Water Maker, you made a few months ago." Wendy explained, stammering a little.

Alvin urged her to continue. She must've remembered what she did to his invention, about how she became a cheater too. "And then, I think we could re-make it, re-organize it and replace some parts with-"

"Oh, I get it." Alvin piped up. Wendy nodded and let out a small, very small, smile. "That's it..."

"So when are we gonna start?" Alvin asked interestedly. "Later, dismissal." She replied. Alvin asked again. "Where?" Wendy shrugged. "I was hoping we could start the invention at _your _house. My parents are in fact, _too_ strict when I allow a boy in our house."

Alvin nodded, understanding. "And my lab is sort of messy right now because I experimented a week ago. Unfortunately, it exploded and I have to clean it up 'till this week as I've estimated."

"Then we could work at my house. Good thing my Water Maker is still there." Alvin muttered with a little relieved expression.

Wendy smiled meekly. "We're having a conversation, aren't we?" Alvin let out a chuckle. "Yeah, I guess we are." _'That was unexpected.'_ Alvin told himself.

Then silence consumed them again. No one did anything. They only looked at a few places, thought about what to do and only made eye-contact... twice.

Finally, Wendy spoke. "Alvin... I'm not good at apologizing but- but I'm sorry... for ruining your invention... and- and cheating too."

Alvin looked at her, hazel and brown eyes meeting, and then nodded. "It's okay."

"I guess if I lose a fight between you and me, I feel like a wash-out." Wendy reasoned and bowed her head, a strand falling just beside her head. And things get weird when Alvin made physical contact with Wendy just by tucking the fallen strand of her hair back behind her ear. "You're not a wash-out, Wendy." Alvin murmured and pulled back his hand towards his side. This time, her breath got caught inside her throat. It became more awkward than ever.

This is it... again! Alvin's hazel eyes were stuck on Wendy's brown ones. Wendy looked around with her peripheral vision to explain a reason so she could escape this. But she couldn't find her voice. _'Why!?' _She panicked mentally. She doesn't want to... to feel embarassed, ashamed even, for odd reasons. What is going on!?

But then, Alvin turned his head away to avoid staring... again. He was spotted! It's just so... awkward!

"I- I forgot a few papers in my locker, so... uh, see you." Alvin muttered and stood up from his seat. A few students started to enter the class and Wendy stood up from Alvin's lab partner's seat... that was awkward!

On the other hand, Alvin was shaking his head, mentally punching himself on the head and stiffling cursing words for his stupidity. This is gonna be harder than he was expecting...

What will happen at his house? He couldn't control himself now. Kids his age would be proud of him, crushing on a girl very hard. But he's crushing on his nemesis. That is just totally wrong. What would Max say about this!? He'd freak up, not out.

_'Keep this together, Alvin!'_


End file.
